Begins From Dare
by lee ahra
Summary: hyukjae bermain truth or dare dengan temen sekolah, dan hyukjae mendapatkan dare sangat parah menurutnya /one shoot / Haehyuk / Hae top / Hyuk bottom


Tittle : Begins From Dare

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Genre : School life, romance

Rate : T+

Tiga orang namja manis sedang bermain truth or dare saat jam istirahat didalam kelasnya, dan saat ini botol tersebut berhenti dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Baik Hyukkie kau pilih truth or dare?." Tanya salah satu temannya yang biasanya dipanggil Sungmin. Hyukjae terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya sebuah suara mucul dari bibirnya.

"Aku pilih dare saja hyung." Hyukjae sedikit takut mendengarkan dare yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah Hyukjae, kau tau guru mangang disinikan?." Tanya Sungmin, dan Hyukjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia tau tentang guru tersebut.

"Kau harus menyatakan cinta kepada guru magang itu Hyukie." Dan mata Hyukjae membulat tidak percaya atas dare yang baru diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Tenang saja lagi pula guru magang itu selalu menjatuhkan murid-murid kurasa kita boleh memakainya digame ini." Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima dare dari Sungmin.

Akhirnya Hyukjae berdiri dan segera berjalan ke lab biologi karena dia yakin guru magang itu ada disana. Ketika sampai didepan lab biologi Hyukjae masuk dan langsung disapa hangat oleh seseorang yang berada didalamnya.

"Lee Hyukjae?." Tanya orang itu dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Donghae songsaengnim aku menyukaimu." Ucapan itu keluar sangat gugup dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Oke, aku mau jadi pacarmu Hyukjae!." Donghae songsaengnim menjawab dengan santai, bahkan saat ini Hyukjae membulatkan matanya sepertinya Hyukjae sangat kaget atas jawaban Donghae songsaengnim,

"Hei kenapa? Kau kan yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu Hyukjae?". Donghae songsaengnim terlihat aneh ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae sepertinya dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung. "Bukan seperti itu Songsaengnim aku hanya tidak percaya kau membalas perasaanku dan menjadikanku namjachigumu."

"Hahaha baiklah sekarang kita pacaran!".

'Teng.. teng.. teng' bel berbunyi

"Iya Donghae songsaengnim, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali kekelas karena jam masuk sudah berbunyi, permisi songsaengnim!." Hyukjae segera berbalik ingin segera keluar dari ruangan lab ini, "Nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku menunggumu diaula Hyukjae!." Dan Hyukjae hanya mengiyakannya.

Hyukjae P.O.V

Aku segera berlari menuju kelasku, ini benar-benar diluar pikiranku kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Hei bagaimana Hyukkie? Kau pasti langsung dimaki-maki oleh Donghae Songsaengnim kan?." Sungmin bertanyanya sekaligus meledekku ketika aku baru masuk kelas dan aku langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau! Donghae songsaengnim menerima perasaanku dan menjadikan aku namjachigunya bagaimana ini hyung?." Aku bertanya kepadanya dan Sungmin, malah menatapku tidak percaya bahwa yang aku katakan bener.

"Tenang Hyuk kalau kau beri tau kepadanya kalau itu hanya sebuah game kita bisa kena masalah, lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihnya selama seminggu lalu putuskan Donghae songsaengnim!". Aku benar-benar kesal mendengar solusinya tapi aku hanya bisa mengikuti solusi itu karena aku juga tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah hanya karena game bodoh ini.

Akhirnya aku memfokuskan pikiranku pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, akhirnya jam sekolah telah selesai aku buru-buru memasuki semua alat tulis dan buku pelajaranku ke tas, dan saat aku keluar kelas aku baru teringat bahwa Donghae songsaengnim ingin bertemu denganku apa aku pulang saja dan tidak usah menemuinya, tapi kalau aku melakukan seperti itu bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya saat pelajarnya.

"Huh aku memang harus menemuinya sepertinya." Aku memutuskan langsung segera keaula.

Aku sudah sampai aula tetapi keadaan aula sepi, yah tentu saja sepi karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah hanya orang bodoh yang keaula saat pulang sekolah tapi aku bukan orang bodoh mana Donghae songsaengnim kenapa dia tidak ada disini.

"Hyukjae." Seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku dan ternyata itu Donghae songsaengnim kenapa dia baru dateng. "Donghae songsaengnim!". Kenapa nada suaraku seperti orang senang melihat kekasihnya yah dia memang kekasihku.

"Kau sudah lama Hyukjae?."

"Tidak lama kok songsaengnim." Donghae songsaengnim tersenyum maklum, "Jangan panggil aku songsaengnim ketika kita sedang berdua Hyukkie, panggil aku hyung saja." Hah hyung? Yang benar saja dia kan songsaengnimku yah walaupun memang umurnya masih 24 tahun.

"Nde Hae hyung."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan bagaimana Hyukkie?". Donghae songsaengnim merangkul pundakku dan membawaku keparkiran mungkin dia membawa mobil, dan ternyata benar dia membawa mobil audi berwarna hitam.

Author P.O.V

Mobil audi hitam tersebut berhenti tepat disebuah cafe 'Missing cafe' dan seorang namja tampan membuka-kan pintu mobil untuk seorang namja manis.

"Ayo masuk Hyukie!." Donghae merangkul pundak Hyukjae dan mengajak masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

"Hei Lee Donghae!". Seorang namja berparas cantik tiba-tiba memeluk Donghae, dan hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae sepertinya tidak suka melihatnya

"Hai Kim Heechul." Donghae juga membalas pelukan namja cantik tersebut, "Donghae-ah." Dan Donghae mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dipipinya oleh seorang namja manis "Ck! Henry." Donghae memelotkan matanya kepada namja manis tersebut, sementara Hyukjae hanya diam melihatnya.

Sekarang Donghae sedang duduk disofa agak panjang tepat ditengah, sebelah kiri Donghae ada Heechul dan sebelah kanannya Henry sementara didepannya Hyukjae hanya duduk sendirian.

"Donghae apakah kau pandai berciuman?." Tanya Heechul semangat dan entah mengapa pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae kesel.

"Yah tentu saja, mengapa? Kau mau mencoba berciuman denganku Heechul?".

"Wah benarkah? Kau mau mencoba berciuman denganku?". Hyukjae terlihat ingin menangis saat mendengar Donghae dan Heechul ingin berciuman.

"Haha aku hanya becanda Heechul!." Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat Hyukjae lega, "Yah kukira kau serius Donghae, bagaimana kalau kau yang berciuman denganku." Saut Henry sambil menyondongkan wajahnya kearah Donghae.

"Aku ingin pulang!." Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar cafe tersebut, "Maaf sepertinya aku harus menyusulnya." Donghae segera berlari dan menyusul Hyukjae.

"Hyukie tunggu!." Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae ketika namja tersebut sudah keluar dari cafe

"Wae ? Aku mau pulang!." Tak sadarkah Hyukjae bahwa dia telah berteriak kepada songsaengnimnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu! Sana lebih baik kau berciuman dengannya jangan pedulikan aku Donghae songsaengnim!". Sebelum Donghae membalas ucapannya Hyukjae sudah berbicara kembali.

"Kau tau aku tidak menyukai hal tersebut!." Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat, dan itu membuat Hyukjae kaget dan debaran didadanya semakin kencang.

"Itulah yang membuatku suka kepadamu Hyukjae, kejujuranmu." Hyukjae hanya terdiam saat mendengarkan ucapan tersebut entahlah sepertinya hatinya sakit saat mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya Donghae mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang kerumahnya.

Hyukjae P.O.V

Hari ini tepat, hari kedua aku berpacaran dengan Donghae songsaengnim, masih ada waktu 5 hari untuk aku memutuskannya.

"Ming hyung, kau tau 5 hari lagi aku akan memutuskan guru magang itukan?". Aku bertanya kepada Sungmin saat aku sedang dikelas dengannya.

"Nee kau pasti senangkan kalau sebentar lagi akan jauh-jauh dengan guru itu, dan kau bisa lagi melancarkan aksi agar Siwon sunbae melirikmu." Dan aku hanya mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung aku ingin ketoilet yah, nanti kalau Jung songsaengnim sudah datang beritahu aku." Aku segera berjalan keluar kelas untuk ketoilet.

Saat dilorong aku memberhentikan langkahku karena melihat Yoona sedang bersama Donghae songsaengnim, dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

"Donghae songsaengnim aku menyukaimu!." Yoona menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae songsaengnim, bagaimana ini tapi waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaan kepada Songsaengnim juga dan dia langsung menerimaku.

"Maaf Yoona-sii." Donghae songsaengnim menolaknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yoona, tapi aku menyatakan perasaanku karena sebuah game.

Tenang saja karena sebentar lagi aku akan memutuskan hubungan ini dan aku tidak akan merasa bersalah terus menurus. Dan saat aku dikamar mandi aku mendapat pesan dari Sungmin kalau Jung songsaengnim tidak mengajar jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin.

Aku mencari sosok Sungmin disalah satu meja kantin, ah itu Sungmin dan yang lainnya.

"Sungmin! Ah Siwon sunbae dan Kyuhyun". Aku segera duduk disebelah Sungmin dan kami larut dalam obrolan, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan acara berbincang kami.

"Kalian kenapa tidak kekelas?". Aku sudah cukup familiyar dengan suara ini yah suara Donghae songsaengnim, aku melihat reaksi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Baiklah songsaengnim aku akan kembali kekelas". Siwon pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lenganku, dan aku melihat Donghae songsaengnim sepertinya tidak suka karena kelakuan Siwon, Donghae songsaengnim memang banyak tidak disukai karena dia galak dan pelit nilai pantas Siwon menjadi kurang ajar.

Setelah sampai dilorong kelas aku segara melepaskan tanganku yang dipegang lumayan erat oleh Siwon sunbae.

"Mian kalau Sunbae ingin kekelas silakan aku ada urusan, bye sunbae". Aku segera pergi dari sana entah kenapa aku malah berjalan kearah perpustakaan dan aku memasuki perpustakaan, aku mengambil buku bacaan yang menurutku seru dan aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk baca diperpustakaan ini dan aku memilih membaca di tempat duduk paling pojok dan tempatnya yang sangat tertutupi oleh rak buku-buku.

Author P.O.V

Mata Hyukjae sedikit melotot tetapi kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lucu melihat pemandangan didepannya, dan Hyukjae memilih duduk disamping orang itu.

"Kenapa songsaengnim bisa tertidur disini?". Hyukjae melihat kertas-kertas disebelah Donghae yang sedang tertidur, dan Hyukjae hanya diam sambil melihat kertas itu.

"Ternyata kau sangat berusaha untuk bisa menjadi songsaengnim yang baik yah". Hyukjae menaruh kertas tersebut dan bukannya membaca buku yang telah dia ambil Hyukjae malah asik memperhatikan wajah Donghae songsaengnim dari dekat yang sedang tertidur.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae songsaengnim dan tersenyum canggung.

"Eungg, kau sudah lama disini Hyukkie?". Donghae sedikit menguap dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ani aku baru saja sampai". Hyukjae terlihat gugup karena ketahuan sedang melihat Donghae songsaengnim.

"Kau kenapa disini? Tidak masuk kelas?".

"Kelasku lagi kosong karena Jung songsaengnim tidak masuk!". Dan Donghae memajukan badannya agar lebih deket dengan Hyukjae

"Benarkah?". Wajah Donghae semakin dekat dengan wajah Hyukjae 'apa Donghae songsaengnim ingin menciumku?' bahkan sekarang Hyukjae sudah bisa merasakan napas Donghae diwajahnya sedikit lagi bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Teng..Teng..Teng"

"Baiklah waktu kita sepertinya sudah habis, lebih baik kau kembali kekelas Hyukjae!". Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali dengan kertas-kertasnya sementara Hyukjae sudah berdiri.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu songsaengnim". Hyukjae segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah memerah, bahkan saat dikelas Hyukjae lebih banyak diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sekarang tepat hari ke 5 Hyukjae menjalankan hubungannya dengan Donghae songsaengnim.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya?". Sungmin yang dapat pertanyaan aneh dari Hyukjae berpikir sebentar apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Jatuh cinta? Maksudmu dengan songsaengnim itu?". Hanya tersenyum itulah jawaban Hyukjae, dan Sungmin hanya bisa kaget mendengar pengakuan dari temannya.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa padahal Donghae songsaengnim itu galak yah walaupun memang tampan". Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahunya dan ketawa tiba-tiba "Hyukjae kau dipanggil keruangannya Donghae songsaengnim". Wajah Hyukjae kaget tumben sekali saat jam istirahat dia disuruh keruangan Donghae.

Hyukjae P.O.V

Padahal perutku sedang kelaparan tetapi kenapa aku malah disuruh keruangannya harusnya aku kekantin dan makan sampai kenyang, apa aku kekantin saja dulu beli beberapa makanan dan aku makan diruangan songsaengnim aku yakin dia pasti juga belum makan siang.

Aku sudah balik dari kantin aku hanya membeli 4 bungkun sandwich dan 2 soda, aku sudah sampai didepan ruangan Donghae songsaengnim.

"Annyeong, songsaengnim!". Aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut aku cukup kaget didalam ada Siwon sunbae yang sepertinya lagi kena masalah, "Duduklah Lee Hyukjae". Aku hanya menurutinaya dengan duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Kau boleh keluar lain kali jangan buat masalah dikelasku!". Siwon sunbae pun keluar dari ruangan sekarang hanya tinggal aku berdua dengannya.

"Siwon sunbae kenapa? Songsaengnim tidak memberikan hukuman yang berat kepadanya kan?". Aku bukannya peduli pada Siwon aku hanya sekedar kasian padanya, dan sepertinya Donghae songsaengnim tidak suka aku berkata seperti itu. "Aku memberikannya hukuman sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan Hyukjae!". Aku cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba Donghae songsaengnim membentakku.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit aku disini dan Donghae songsaengnim hanya mendiamkanku bahkan dia lebih memilih dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu.

"Songsaengim aku membawakan makanan dan minuman lebih baik kita makan dulu". Lagi-lagi aku hanya didiamkan olehnya, karena aku cukup kesal akhirnya berdiri dari tempat aku duduk "Aku mau kembali kekelas!". Aku bahkan berteriak padanya aku benar-benar kesal karena diamkan dari tadi.

"Tunggu". Kenapa Donghae songsaengnim memeluku dari belakang seperti ini, jantungku berdetak makin aneh kalau seperti ini Donghae songsaengnim membalikan tubuhku agar wajah kami berdua berhadapan.

"Jangan marah Hyukkie". Aku lebih kaget saat bibir tipis Donghae songsaengnim mengecupi pelan tengkuk ku, entahlah sepertinya seluruh badan ku lemas untungnya Donghae songsaengnim memeluk-ku sangat erat.

"Panggil aku Hyung! Kau memanggilku songsaengnim seperti kau berpacaran dengan ajjushi ajjushi". Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi kau memang ajjushi ajjushi Donghae songsaenim! Kau sepantaran dengan Jung songsaengnim!". Aku merasakan sakit dipipiku karena pipiku dicubit sangat kencang.

"Appo Donghae Hyung~".

"ck! Dasar bodoh!".

Author P.O.V

Donghae membalikan posisi Hyukjae, mereka berdua sekarang berhadapan bahkan Donghae memajukan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Hyung! Terlalu dekat". Hyukjae berbicara sangat pelan dan langsung menundukan wajahnya, Donghae terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae pelan.

"Kau manis kalau seperti ini Hyukie". Bahkan wajah Hyukjae sudah sangat merah karena malu dan detak jantungnya mulai kembali tidak normal.

Wajah Donghae semakin dekat, dan mempertipis jaraknya dengan Hyukjae akhirnya bibir Donghae menempel pas dibibir Hyukjae, tidak ada gerakan sama sekali saat bibir itu menempel. Tapi kemudian salah satu bibir itu melumat pelan bibir bawah pasangannya, lebih tepatnya Donghae melumat pelan bibir Hyukjae.

Donghae mulai memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya untuk menekan tengkuk Hyukjae, Donghae mulai menggigit pelan bibir Hyukjae dan Hyukjae membuka bibirnya agar lidah Donghae bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Donghae mulai mengeksplor semua yang ada didalam mulut Hyukjae.

"mpphhh~ sshh~". Hyukjae mendesah saat Donghae membelit lidahnya dan sedikit mengemut lidah Hyukjae.

"aahh~ ukhh". Lagi lagi suara desahan Hyukjae terdengar saat tangan Donghae mulai menggelus dan sedikit mencubit nipple Hyukjae dari dalam bajunya.

"KALIAN!". Suara tersebut langsung menghentikan aktivitas keduanya, Donghae dan Hyukjae sangat kaget Kim Songsaengnim memergoki kegiatan mereka dan yang lebih parah dia juga kepala sekolah disini.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kembali kekelasmu! Dan kau Lee Songsaengnim saya tunggu diruangan saya!". Hyukjae langsung memegang erat tangan Donghae pertanda bahwa dia sangat takut,

"Kau kembali kekalas hyukkie". Donghae berbicara pelan kepada Hyukjae dan sedikit mengelus lengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae pun kembali kekelas.

Hyukjae P.O.V

Aku segera kembali kekelas, dan saat dikelas aku langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menangis tiba tiba.

"Hyukjae? Kau kenapa?"

"Ming, aku huks dan Donghae songsaengnim ketahuan berpacaran oleh Kim songsaengnim". Aku berbicara pelan sambil menangis.

"Kau serius? Hyuk, kau taukan kalo peraturan sekolah ini tidak boleh ada guru dan murid yang menjalin sebuah hubungan? Dan kalo ketahuan konsekuensi nya salah satu dari mereka harus keluar dari sekolah ini". Aku makin memeluk Sungmin erat, bagaimana ini aku bingung Donghae songsaengnim mianhae semua gara gara aku.

"Sungmin aku akan bilang kalau aku berpacaran oleh Donghae songsaengnim karena sebuah game dan taruhan saja, lebih baik aku yang dikeluarkan aku aku...". Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata kataku lagi.

"Aku tau Hyukjae, kau ingin menebus karena selama ini kau mempermainkan Donghae songsaengnim".

"Aku... mencintainya Ming".

"Kau? Tapi kalau kau dikeluarkan akan susah Hyukjae, kita sudah kelas 3 Hyuk!". Aku menggeleng tanda tidak setuju atas ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tau apa apa Sungmin!". Aku menarik tangan Sungmin dan menbawanya ikut denganku keruangan Kim Songsaengnim.

"Kau yang akan menjadi saksi atas pengakuanku pada Kim songsaengnim!." Aku masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Songsaengnim, maaf jangan keluarkan Donghae Songsaengnim karena sebenarnya semua karena saya bermain game dan digame itu saya harus memacari Donghae songsaengnim selama seminggu, jadi lebih baik aku saja yang dikeluarkan! Lagi pula aku hanya mempermainkan Donghae songsaengnim". Aku menjelaskan padanya sangat lengkap.

"Lee Hyukjae kau benar benar! Baik aku akan menggurus kau keluar dari sekolah ini, sekarang kau bisa kembali kekelas". Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku berjalan santai keruangan Kim songsaengnim, mungkin aku harus keluar dari sekolah ini salahku juga tidak bisa menahan nafsu saat dekat dengan Hyukjae. Aku memasuki ruangannya.

"Sore Kim songsaengnim". Aku tersenyum saat kepala sekolah ini melihatku dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Lee Donghae saya menyuruh anda datang siang tadi bukan siang ini, bukan sore!". Dia sedikit membentakku.

"Sorry Kim Songsaengnim saya sibuk". Aku segera duduk dibangku ruangan tersebut.

"Kau selamat Lee Songsaengnim, kekasihmu tadi kesini dan dia menjelaskan bahwa dia berpacaran denganmu hanya karena sebuah permainan, dan dia juga ingin kau tidak dikeluarkan dari sini, jadi dia memutuskan agar dia yang dikeluarkan". Aku cukup kaget mendengar ucapannya, bodoh Hyukjae kelas 3 semester akhir mana mungkin ada sekolah yang akan menerima pindahan.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin Hyukjae yang dikeluarkan!".

"Baiklah kau yang akan aku keluarkan Lee Donghae!". Aku mendelik kesal kearah Kim Songsaengnim.

"Ayolah Mom! Kau tidak tega mengeluarkan aku dan kekasihku?".

"Anak brengsek! Kau berbuat mesum disekolah ini? dan tidak ingin dapat konsekuensinya? Kau sama saja seperti Daddy mu, brengsek!". Aku melihatnya males.

"Jadi kau tetep akan mengeluarkan salah satu dari kami? Baiklah akukan memberi tau keberadaan mu pada Dad!".

"Lee Donghae sialan! Jauhkan si brengsek itu dariku! Baik Mom tidak akan mengeluarkan kalian!".

"Kekasihmu itu tidak mencintai mu? Kau hanya dipermaikan olehnya!".

"Ck! Sudahlah mom jangan campuri urusanku! Aku kembali keruangkan!". Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan santai yah Kim songsaengnim adalah umma kandungku dia sudah bercerai dengan appa ku yang selalu dipanggil brengsek, dan umma selalu memanggil ku brengsek saat kesal padaku, karena wajahku sangat mirip dengan appa.

Aku berjalan santai ingin pulang karena jam sekolah juga sudah selesai, saat aku berjalan Hyukjae lewat disebelahku dan hanya menunduk.

"Lee Hyukjae!". Aku menarik pelan tangannya dan menariknya agar ikut dengan ku.

Author P.O.V

Hyukjae terlihat sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya, dan yang lebih parahnya orang tersebut adalah Donghae.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!". Donghae membawa Hyukjae kedalam mobilnya, Hyukjae hanya diam dan menunduk sedari tadi.

"Mian songsaengnim aku yang akan keluar dari sekolah ini". Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah kelas 3 dan semester terakhir, mana ada sekolah yang akan menerimamu, kau mau ngulang setahun lagi kalau pindah sekolah?".

"Aku tidak mau, tapi nanti Hyung yang dikeluarkan!". Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Hyukjae.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang dikeluarkan Hyukie~". Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran.

"Mian Hyung masalah aku meminta Hyung menjadi pacarku itu karena sebuah permain". Donghae malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah tau dari awal Hyukjae, aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bohongin seperti itu, aku tau kau hanya bermain sebuah game kejujuran dan tantangan dengan teman sekelasmu dan kau mendapat dare untuk menyatakan cinta padaku". Hyukjae hanya diam sambil menunduk dan hatinya sesak jadi selama ini Donghae sudah tau, dan jangan jangan Donghae hanya mempermainkannya dengan menerimanya.

"Jadi Hyung sudah tau dari awal? Kau mempermainkan aku?".

"Hei bagian mana aku mempermainkan kau? Kau yang mempermainkan aku Hyuk! Aku sengaja menerimamu karena sejak awal mengajar aku sudah tertarik padamu dan lama kelamaan aku jatuh cinta padamu hyukjae". Hyukjae tiba tiba memeluk Donghae erat.

"Huks~ mianhae hyung! Aku mencintai Donghae hyung juga!". Hyukjae menjawab sambil terisak pelan dan Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae erat.

Donghae lagi lagi mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan penuh nafsu.

'brak' ada suara yang memukul kuat kap mobil Donghae, pasangan kekasih tersebut kaget dan lagi lagi Kim songsaengnim yang memergoki mereka.

Kim songsaengnim menggedor kaca mobil Donghae, Donghae terpaksa membuka kaca mobilnya sebelum mobil audi kesayangannya rusak parah.

"Lee brengsek! Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat mesum dilingkungan sekolah!". Kim songsaengnim menjambak kuat rambut Donghae.

"Mom! Jangan muncul tiba tiba! Lepas kepalaku sakit mom!". Donghae menarik tangan diatas kepalanya tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku telepon dad!". Dan tanpa disuruh tangan itu terlepas.

"Lee Donghae brengsek! Kalau kau berani memberi info kepada si brengsek habis kau! Pulang kalian berdua bocah!". Teriak Kim songsaengnim.

Hyukjae P.O.V

"Mom? Kau memanggil Kim songsaengnim dengan sebutan mom?". Donghae hanya mengangguk dan itu membuatku sangat kaget, yang benar saja kalau aku menikah dengan Donghae songsaengnim habis sudah.

"Si tua galak itu umma mu Hyung?"

"Yah si tua galak itu ummaku baby~"

END!

Yang sudah baca ff ini tolong tinggalkan jejak yah, biar author semangat bikin ff haehyuk lain! Dan melanjutkan ff author yang belum selesai.

Semoga suka ama ff aneh ini.


End file.
